abrirle las puertas al amor
by Bel Uchiha
Summary: -Te detesto-que palabra.Pero...¿cuántos pasos hay del odio al amor?Muy pocos.Aunque la estupidez y arrogancia humana,muchas veces,nos obligan a no ver ciertas cosas...SasuSaku.NaruHina,etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abrirle las puertas al amor**_

**Cap. 1: te detesto**

Eran las 8:35 a.m., una chica se levantaba temprano para ir a la biblioteca de su escuela y estudiar, ella era así, muy estudiosa, eso la sacaba de la realidad, que no le gustaba.

Abrió la gran puerta de la biblioteca, entro, y busco en las estanterías un libro en especial, al encontrarlo, lo agarro, y se fue a sentar.

Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba sola, no, aunque, no agradecería su compañía…

Lo miro fijamente con una expresión seria y mostrando la mala onda que había entre ambos…

Aclaremos ciertos puntos…

Ella era Sakura Haruno, una chica de 18 años, hermosa a su manera, cabello de un extraño color rosa, único, ojos de un hermoso verde jade, su piel clara, pero no demasiado, y una actitud dulce, tierna, frágil, sensible, y débil, pero también tenia una segunda personalidad, que según las circunstancias, salía, o se quedaba guardada, la personalidad dura, fuerte y decidida, esa era ella.

Hay que aclarar algo, ella desde jardín había estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, un chico frío, de mirada negra y profunda, con un cabello negro rayado en azul, y su tez blanca que hacia contraste, verdaderamente, hermoso, ídolo, figura ideal, el mas lindo y fuerte de la escuela, de echo, no habría muchas chicas que no estuviesen perdidas atrás de el…sin embargo, Sasuke nunca se había aprovechado de eso, nunca le había importado ser o no el sexsimbol de la escuela o de donde fuese, jamás le había dado importancia, ni a eso, ni a las chicas, porque le importaban otras cosas, pero, al pasar los años, el tema de "mr. Popularidad", le había empezado a gustar, y se empezaba a abusar de su poder…demasiado diría yo…

Sakura había sufrido mucho sus rechazos, y ya no estaba enamorada de el…bue, al menos ella decía eso, ahora, según ellos, se odiaban, razón…nah…desconocida, desaparecida en acción, ni necesitaban, o díganlo como quieran, tal vez eran tan infantiles que ni eso necesitaban para odiarse a muerte…simplemente llamémoslo, "estupideces infantiles de chiquitos grandes", si, eso era, un simple, gran y estupido capricho.

-Uchiha…-dijo ella en un tono rabioso…

-Haruno…-dijo en tono cortante…

Au! Si las miradas mataran, ya ambos estarían 1.000 metros bajo tierra…

-¿Qué haces aquí? No eres una persona estudiosa, ¿o resulta que te acabaron de hacer una transfusión de cerebro y ya hasta piensas?-dijo Sakura confiada de mas, en un tono desafiante que mataba, y logrando que a Sasuke se le pararan los pelos de la calentura…

-mira niñita, a mi no me vengas con esas cosas-dijo como retándola mientras se le acercaba a paso firme.

Sakura dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se acerco también a él al mismo paso y de forma retadora.

Sus peleas siempre eran iguales…y nadie sabia por que se peleaban…ni ellos mismos lo sabían…ay dios…que difícil es todo…

-pues no veo con que otras cosas venirte, porque yo vengo con la verdad, y nada mas que eso -dijo ella acercándosele mas y quedando frente a frente, a escasos metros del otro.

Sasuke da una sonrisa arrogante, cosa que molesto a Sakura, la forma en la que sonrió, era de diversión, algo le causaba gracia, y lo único que podía ser en ese momento era ella.

-¡¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?!-dijo ella muy enojada, Sasuke la veía divertido, le gustaba verla enojada reprochándole, era divertido hacerla sufrir un poco de vez en cuando.

-pues tu, hmp, "vengo con la verdad, y nada mas que eso" ¿ah? Hmp, mentirosa-dijo sin borrar su arrogante sonrisa, cosa que irritaba a la pelirosa.

-¿mentirosa? ¿y que demonios te hace pensar que lo soy?!-pregunto hastiada.

-hmp, dices que me odias, pero es mentira.-

.ah! p…pero…si te odio!!-

-no, no es así!!-dijo el acercándose mas y cortando distancia.

-¡¡¿y por que crees que miento?!!-ya ambos gritaban…

-porque nunca pudiste olvidarme, tonta!!!-dijo gritando.

Sakura se quedo callada, mientras veía al pelinegro sorprendida por la respuesta, en todas sus discusiones, el jamás le había dicho eso, nunca.

Sasuke había borrado su sonrisa, ya no le causaba gracia esto.

La pelirosa se limito a darse media vuelta, ir por su libro, sentarse, y comenzar a leerlo, no quería seguir discutiendo, no se sentía de animo como para hacerlo, y menos quería hablar sobre el tema del "si te odio" "no, no me odias", porque si bien nunca discutieron sobre eso, sabia muy bien que así seria, y no terminaría bien.

Al pelinegro no le gusto que lo ignoraran, no señor, nadie podía permitirse hacerle eso, no a el, jamás. Así que se acerco a donde estaba la chica, se sentó en la mesa viéndola ya mas calmado.

Ella al sentir que se había sentado allí, sin mover la cabeza, lo miro, su expresión seria, que no se veía muy a menudo, mostraba lo harta que estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo fría. El la miraba calmado, una mini y casi imperceptible sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, obviamente, sin dejar esa natural arrogancia.

-que lo admitas, solo dices que me odias para poder en algún momento hacerlo en verdad, pero sabes, como yo, que no es así, no, y no lo será nunca.-dijo el muy confiado. Sakura cerró el libro, lo dejo sobre la mesa, y se dedico a observar con una mirada seria al Uchiha. Pero, no solo estaba seria, un pequeño deje nostálgico y algo irónico se podía apreciar en sus ojos si se la veía atentamente.

-¿y que quieres que haga?-le pregunto cansada y algo triste-¿Qué te diga que te amo perdidamente? ¿Qué te siga ciegamente? ¡¿Qué deje todo de lado para solo poder hacer que me dediques siquiera una maldita mirada fría?!-su tono de voz comenzaba a subir, Sasuke ya no sonreía, estaba serio, no veía que ventaja podía tener todo eso para el, no, y por lo tanto, no se podía ser altanero.

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de un momento al otro, pero en todos esos años, había aprendido a ser muy fuerte, y esta no iba ser una ocasión para dejarse vencer, no iba a caer y a dejarle ver nuevamente al pelinegro sus lagrimas, no, ella debía demostrarle que ya no era la chica débil de antes, que ya había crecido.

-¿eso quieres?...¿que…siga haciéndome ilusiones mientras tu te vas…y me rompes?...¿quieres…que siga sufriendo?...-decía ella mientras su voz se iba rompiendo, su rostro se mostraba firme, duro y serio, pero también triste, y sin poder contenerlo mas, lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus preciosos ojos…

Sasuke no la miraba, no sentía el valor como para mirarla a los ojos, no quería ver esas lágrimas derramadas por su culpa, si bien no le importaba mucho, y le gustaba hacerla enojar, no le gustaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar…

Ella se armo de valor, y se preparo para jugar con las cartas correctas…

-pues, lamento decirte, Uchiha-se seca las lagrimas y se pone aun mas firme-que, eso no pasara, porque yo, no volveré a dejar que me lastimes, se acabo el "Sasuke-kun", se acabo el perseguirte de aquí para allá, se acabo la miradita tierna, se acabo la palabra dulce, se acabo la ayuda y la protección, se acabo, Sasuke, se acabo, el amor, porque ya no soy una niñita, ya soy grande y se lo que quiero, y lo que no quiero, es, justamente ser herida y llorar por alguien que no se merece mis lagrimas.-el no la veía a la cara, no tenia pensado decir nada, ¡y claro! ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué le iba a reprochar? ¿Qué? Si ella tenía mucho más que razón, si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero, nunca admitiría que pensó eso en algún momento, se limitaría a no hablar.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, y se fue corriendo sin siquiera guardar el libro, ahora no le importaba no haber estudiado, no le importaba no haber puesto el libro en su lugar, no le importaba que él pensara que ella era una cobarde por huir así, no, en esos momentos, solo quería estar alejada de todo lo que estuviese conectado a ese chico, y se prometio a ella misma, no volver a derramar lagrimas, que encima, no son merecidas.

En cuanto a Sasuke, se quedo pensativo unos minutos más, pero cuando recobro la conciencia, se fue a su cuarto.(es que Vivian en la escuela, por lo lejos que quedaba esa escuela, y como era la única de ninjas de Japón….en fin…el punto es que se me ocurrió así XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura acababa de entrar en su cuarto, se tiro arriba de la cama, y enterró su cara en la almohada.

-Sasuke…aaaahh!!!!!-grito mientras se desquitaba pegándole al colchón de su cama. (Que quede claro, no esta loca!!, yo hago lo mismo!!je O//O xD)

De pronto una chica de cabellos rubios y unos muy lindos ojos celestes entro por la puerta, y se dedico a pasar algo asustada…(pobre…)

-¿Sakura?...-pregunto al entrar, y pudo ver a su amiga pegándole al colchón con todo…-Sakura…¿estas bien?...holaaa…-dijo llamándola, pero nada. Ya no se movía ni golpeaba, parecía muerta…

-Sakura-volvió a llamar.

-…-nada…

-Sakura!-

-…-mas nada…

-¡¡Sakura!!-

-…-vacío triple…

-¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sasuke se esta ligando a Ten Ten en frente de tu puerta!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Dónde?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LO MATOOOO!!!!!!-Ino se echo a reír, mientras que Sakura buscaba furiosa…

-tonta!! No es verdad, el no esta, eso solo fue para levantarte, ay por dios, que mongi!- Sakura se volvió a tirar en su cama, pero esta vez se sentó, y se quedo así.

-Sakuraaaa…¿Qué te pasa, frentezota? ¿Ya empezaste peleando con Sasuke de temprano?-pregunto la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama de su compañera, quien bajo la mirada.

-lo…odio…tanto…-dijo apretando su puño.

Ino la miro rarito.

-se, se, no mientas-le dijo, Sakura la miro enojada.

-¿tu también? ¿Tu también hablas como el? Ah…UUUGHHH!!! Vete!!! ¡¡Quiero estar solaaaaaa!!-dijo mientras empujaba a Ino afuera de su cuarto, una vez que ella estuviese fuera, le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Ino se quedo quieta viendo la puerta, (Puerta, Ino, Ino, puerta) Luego pego su oído a esta y se dedico a escuchar.

(Fuera de la habitación)(Lo que Ino escucha)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOODIOLOODIOLOODIO (lo odio) TANTOOOOO!!!!!!-gritaba la pelirosa frustrada, la rubia podía escuchar como golpeaban el colchón, y como unos almohadones chocaban contra las paredes.

Sin embargo, la chica sabia que no era bueno entrar en ese momento, cuando hubiese silencio entraría, cosa que llego al muy poco tiempo…

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, asomándose por esta, y pudo ver a su amiga acostada despatarradamente sobre su cama, parecía muertita, vio alrededor, y noto todo un caos, sabanas tiradas, ropa por todos lados, cosas en el suelo, plumas de las almohadas, pedazos de colchón, y…bueh…todo lo que se imaginen, hasta fotos de Sasuke había en el suelo…y una estaba rota al lado de Sakura…

Ino se acerco despacio, se sentó en el borde de la cama, Sakura tenia la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo enterrado, junto con su cara, en la cama, sus manos estaban a los costados de su cabeza, y del lado del que Ino se había sentado, había una foto rota, la rubia tomo los dos pedazos, y se quedo viéndolos entre seria y divertida, ¡hasta que punto había llegado su amiga! ¡Se había vuelto loca! Eso le causaba algo de gracia, pero saber que el la ponía así, no le gustaba…

-ay, Sakura…mira que romper esta foto…-le dijo mientras unía las dos partes.

-no me importa-dijo Sakura fría y sin moverse.

-estuviste llorando, ¿no?-

-nop-mintió la pelirosa.

-y después no quieres que te diga mentirosa…-dijo la rubia mientras buscaba en el caos echo por su amiga, algo de cinta adhesiva.

-uf…bueno…si…algo…bueno, si, llore.-dijo rindiéndose, se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga, y al ver que estaba a punto de pegar con cinta ambas partes de la foto., se paro, y le arrebato la foto de las manos.

-no!! No lo unas…esto demuestra que ya no lo quiero…que lo odio…-dijo como una niñita chiquita.

-mira, no te lo voy a negar, pero no porque eso sea cierto, sino porque te pones molesta-molesta…si, eso la hizo recordarlo, el solía decirle eso…

- a ver, Sakura, cuéntame que pasó ahora.-dijo la rubia sentándose otra vez en la cama, mientras que Sakura se quedo en el piso…

-buenoooo…-dijo ella, y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido a su amiga…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico caminaba serio por los pasillos de la escuela, no sabia a donde iba, pero pensó que cualquier lugar estaría bien, otra discusión para anotar en su bloc, pero esta había sido diferente, había sido mas intensa, mas dura, hasta había habido lagrimas, cosa que no hubo en ninguna pasada.

Si bien ambos se odiaban, no entendían por que, ¿Por qué de la nada comenzaron a sentirse así? Por qué, si antes, al tener doce años, eran amigos, eran compañeros, y ese sentimiento de odio no existía, entonces ¿Por qué de un día para el otro todo había cambiado? ¿No era ella la que lo amaba y hacia todo para que el le hablase? Entonces…¿Por qué ahora lo odiaba? Pero en todo esto había una realidad, y era que la pelirosa sabia muy bien su por que, ella lo detestaba por hacerla sufrir innumerables veces, por marcharse frente a sus ojos y dejarla tirada, por hacerla llorar hasta el cansancio, por eso ella lo trataba así, por eso había comenzado la guerra, en cambio, esa realidad era una totalmente ignorada por parte del Uchiha, ya que no entendía lo que había echo, siquiera sabia que había echo…el no comprendía los sentimientos de Sakura, porque el jamás lo sintió, por eso el nunca podría entenderla, en fin, lo que no comprendía de su parte, era ¿por que le había seguido el juego a la chica? No lo sabia, cuando el volvió ella estaba muy cambiada, el igual, y de la nada, empezaron con no tratarse, y después Sakura le empezó a hablar algo mal, cosa que molesto al pelinegro, y no se quedo atrás, tal vez eso era el por que de seguirle el juego, su orgullo, el jamás permitiría ser pisoteado, nunca, por eso le demostraba a la Haruno que el también podía odiarla, y no sabia cuanto, y así llegaron a ese extremo…

Pero a decir verdad, le extrañaba todo…si se ponía a pensar…ella en algún momento había sido su segunda amiga, la que siempre se preocupaba por el, la que intentaba ayudarlo, la que lo seguía, la que lo protegía, la que lo aconsejaba, la que lo abrasaba, la que lo exasperaba, la…molestia…

No pudo hacer mas que limitarse a seguir con el juego empezado, solo debía olvidar el pasado, y odiarla, como ella ya lo hacia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-así que…eso fue…ah?-se limito a decir una chica rubia. A su lado, una pelirosa, estaba mirando algún punto indefinido del piso.

-si…y así será ahora y siempre…-la rubia se paro con una expresión algo hastiada, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y antes de salir, volvió a dirigirle la palabra a la pelirosa.

-sabes que no lo quieres así, pero si te gusta herirte, solo hazlo, Sakura, yo ya no se que hacer, te he explicado millones de veces esto…pero parece que no me oyes.-con esto, cerro la puerta tras haber salido de la habitación, dejando a Sakura algo triste y preocupada.

Al momento se levanto, y se fue a bañar, dejando sobre la cama, dos pedazos de una misma foto de su infancia, en la que estaba ella…y Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera clase comenzaría, después de eso, vendría la otra, luego el almuerzo, y después un descanso, ya que quedarían dos clases mas, era una escuela muy completa, ensañaba todo sobre el arte ninja, el ninjutsu, que para lograrlo bien se necesitaba un alto control de chackra, y eso se trataba en una clase especifica, el taijutsu, que para hacerlo, debían aprender sobre el cuerpo humano y entrenarlo, para eso también habían clases especiales, y el genjutsu, también habían clases especiales para todo lo relacionado con esto. Pero, para que los alumnos no perdieran conocimientos sobre otras cosas, también se les enseñaban cosas "normales", por decirlo de cierta forma, o sea, cosas como matemáticas, historia y todas esas materias.(garrón total)

Sakura se dirigió junto con sus "dos amigos guardaespaldas" a la primera clase, quienes era, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico rubio, hiperactivo de mas, y toda la cosa, y el otro era…Sai, un chico palidenge(pálido), de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, un chico que había aprendido a ser mas "humano"…(idiota)

Entraron al aula, y Sakura se sentó junto con el chico sonrisita.

Naruto se sentó solito delante de ellos, Sai y el se peleaban para ver con quien se sentaba Sakura, y al final, decidieron que seria un día uno, otro día otro, y hoy, le tocaba a Sai. A Naruto no le gustaba estar solito, así que al ver pasar a alguien por delante de el, buscando un banco, le llamo.

-hey!! Tu!! ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?-pregunto el, la persona se da la vuelta, se había sonrojado al escuchar esa voz…

Era…

-Hinata-chaaan!!-si, era Hinata Hyuga, del clan Hyuga, un clan conocido. Ella era muy linda, ojos gris perla, un cabello azulado oscuro, sus mejillas tiernamente coloradas de por si, y su timidez y dulzura que la hacían muy linda. Lastima que no se notara su presencia, era tan callada, que nadie notaba si estaba o no allí, tal vez por eso no tenía fans…

Sus mejillas se coloraron aun mas, al sentarse al lado del rubio, ella siempre estuvo sintiendo algo muy fuerte en secreto por el…algo que desde chica sentía, y deseaba que el sintiera también, pero por mas que lo quisiese, ella sabia lo mucho que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, y eso no lo podía cambiar…o al menos eso creía ella…

-hola…Na…Naruto-kun…-dijo ella tímidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Al poco rato, una persona seguida de otras dos, entra en el salón, y pasa por delante de Sakura, por ahí tenia que pasar si quería sentarse en el asiento de siempre.

Ella al verlo, le dedico una mirada de odio puro, el se la devolvió, luego, cada uno se dejo de lado.

**Cont…**


	2. Presentando la tarea

Abrirle las puertas al amor

_**Abrirle las puertas al amor**_

**Cap. 2 – presentando la tarea**

La clase continúo normalmente…

La segunda hora iba a comenzar, pero por suerte, antes había un descanso, el cual la pelirosa usó para ir a la biblioteca, ahí se distraía de todo…

Eligio un libro de la revolución francesa…(XP)y se puso a leerlo, sin percatarse de que una mirada sumamente profunda estaba sobre ella.

-¿otra vez estudiando?-dijo él sin salir de donde estaba.

Ella dejo el libro sobre la mesa, y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, observando a ese muchacho…

-me sacas de quicio…¿sabias?-dice ella harta de su presencia.

-eso quiero…y como lo que quiero, lo tengo, ¿Por qué este deseo seria una excepción?-respondió un morocho saliendo de su lugar, y sentándose en la mesa, el frente de la oji verde, con un aura de altanero.

-eres tan…desagradable, Uchiha…no puedo creer que haya tantas chicas detrás de ti.-con esto se pone de pie agarrando su libro, para cambiarse de sitio, pero Sasuke la hablo.

-yo creo que más desagradable eres tú, pero en fin, solo vine a decirte que, como ya debes saber, se elegirán los grupos para los protegidos, y odiaría…-

-estar contigo…-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-púdrete.-le dijo Sakura antes de marcharse, dejando a Sasuke solo.

-pequeña mediocre.-al decir esto, se levanto, y salio de allí.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Sasuke se encontró con una chica…su novia…

-Sasuke-kun…¿Qué haces aquí?...-pregunto la rubia.

-m…no es nada importante…-se dio media vuelta, y se preparo para irse, cuando la chica lo tomo por el brazo.

-oye…soy tu novia…al menos podrías despedirme como tal…-dijo acercando su boca a la del pelinegro, quien rápidamente corrió la cara, se soltó del agarre de la rubia, y se volvió a dar la media vuelta.

-no estoy de humor, Ino.-dijo él muy cortante, para luego irse a su correspondiente clase…Ino hizo un puchero, y se quedo medio enojada…

-ino…¿no que podías hacer que Sasuke te besara?-pregunto una chica de azulados cabellos, saliendo de atrás de la pared.

-m…este chico…si, eso dije…pero es mas difícil de lo que creí…y con lo que me cuesta aparentar que lo amo…él encima me deja tirada…agh! Como le cortaría…de no ser porque Shikamaru esta saliendo con ese pechugona…yo ya no estaría con él…en fin…es el mas guapo de Konoha…debo estar contenta…-respondió Ino algo fastidiada…hacia ya 2 años que estaba saliendo con Sasuke…y él no le había permitido un solo beso…

-tranquila, Ino…recuerda por que estas con él…-le dijo su amiga…

-si…estoy con él, porque…

-quería causarles celos a esa molestia…-respondió el pelinegro a la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

Flash Back.

_-oye, Sasuke-teme…-dijo un rubio asomándose por el borde de la pared.-¿no que dejarías que Ino-puerca te basara?-le pregunto muy metido._

_-hmp, si lo se…pero…no lo siento así…aun no…no se…simplemente le dije que no…y ni siquiera lo pensé…solo lo dije y ya…-respondió algo hastiado el moreno._

_-bueno…pero…acordate de por que salís con ella…dattebayo!!-le dijo el rubio hiperactivo…_

_-si…estoy con ella, porque quería causarle celos a la molestia…- respondió el pelinegro a la pregunta de su mejor amigo._

Fin del Flash Back.

-aunque…no se por que sigo con ella…si yo ahora odio a quien era la causa de nuestra unión…-dijo Sasuke algo confundido…

-mmm…no se…eres muy complicado, amigo…en fin…¿vamos al salón? Ya debe estar por empezar la hora…de…-dijo Naruto.

-de arte Genjutsu…-se adelanto el ninja sharingan.

-sip, eso, vamos, dattebayo!!-grito mientras agarraba a su amigo, y se lo llevaba consigo.

Llegaron al salón, era el más grande de todos, necesitaban mucho espacio…

Se sentaron en sus sitios…y pronto llego el profesor…Kakashi Hatake…y…¿Kurenai, Gai, y Asuma?...y…¡¡Tsunade?!O.O

-bueno…hola…-dijo Kakashi.

-llego a tiempo…se va a acabar el mundo…-dijo con mucho miedo Ten Ten.

-nnn…en realidad no, es que…me trajeron…je.-dijo él de lo mas tranqui.(traducción: tranquilo)

-aah…que alivio…-suspiro aliviada ella.

-bueno…chicos, presten atención…-llamo la Hokage Tsunade…-no podíamos agregar otra hora, así que, les vamos a decir ahorita, escuchen, como saben, se elegirán equipos para proteger a ciertas personitas…y bueno…ahora vamos a mencionar los grupos…-mientras revisaba las hojas.-ah, y cierto, esta vez, los grupos son de dos personas…ya que…hay muchos mas clientes este año…y las parejas se eligieron por nivel…bueno…estos son los grupos:

Grupo 1: Hyuga Neji - Rock Lee

Grupo 2: Ten Ten - Kankuro

Grupo 3: Ino Yamanaka – Shikamaru Nara

Grupo 4: Shino Aburame – Jugo

Grupo 5: Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyuga

Grupo 6: Temari – Kiba Inozuka – Akamaru

Grupo 7: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

Grupo 8: Choji Akimichi – Garaa

Grupo 9: Sai – Karin

-bueno...esos son los grupos...¿comentarios?...-

(Vamos uno por uno…)

Neji: ¡¡Por qué rayos me tuvo que tocar con Rock Lee?!Acaso fue el destino?!-

Lee: ah dios…justo contigo me tenía que tocar…bueno…¡¡que el poder de la juventud salga a flote!!-Gritaba él-Neji, aprenderemos a llevarnos bien!!-diente brillante.

Escena: Neji mirando raro a Lee, y Lee con una sonrisota y el dedo pulgar arriba, con todas llamas atrás…¬¬

Ten Ten y Kankuro no dijeron nada…ninguno se conocía bien…así que no podían juzgarse…

Ten Ten: (pensando) _que suerte que no me toco con Lee…pero…no me toco con Neji…-_

Kankuro: (pensando)…-nada.

Shikamaru: que aburrido es todo esto…pero al menos me toco con Ino…-

Ino: (sonrisa llena de alegría)jeje (pensando) _menos mal que cambie nuestro grupo…sino yo estaría con Kiba…y Shika con Temari…-_

Shino y Jugo no dijeron nadita de nadita…

Naruto: buenoo…por mi bien…(pensando) _m…veremos el lado oculto de Hinata raritaa…lastima que no me toco con Sakurita-chaannn-_

Hinata: (roja) bi..bien…(pensando) _me toco con Naruto-kun!! Que alegriaa!!-mas sonrojada._

Temari , Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron mirándose en silencio…

Choji siguió comiendo, y Garaa lo veía serio…

Sai y Karin no reprocharon nada…(y claro…zorro y zorra…se entienden a la perfección…)

Pero…

Sasuke: ¡¡Qué diablos hace alguien como yo con una odiosa como ella?!-

Sakura: ¡¡no soy odiosa!! ¡¡y cállate que a mi tampoco me gusto la idea tarado!!-

Sasuke: ¡¡de esta paliza no te salva ni Orochimaru, idiota!!-alzando su puño.

Sakura: ¿vas a golpear a una mujer? ¡¡Que cobarde eres!!-

Sasuke; ¡¿sabes algo?! No, no te voy a golpear…¡¡pero porque mancharía mi nombre!!-

Sakura: ¡¡Qué nombre?! ¡¡Tú no eres nada ni nadie, Uchiha!!-

-chicos!! ¡¡Ya párenle los dos!!-gritaron completamente hartos tres rubios al unísono…(léase: Tsunade, Naruto e Ino)

Sasuke y Sakura se dieron vuelta, dándose la espalda ambos.

-.idiota-dijo ella.

-despistada-respondió él.

-bueno, bueno, los equipos son así…y no se cambiaran si no pasa algo de total emergencia o absoluta necesidad…ahora, necesito que preparen lo que crean necesario, y vayan a la salida de Konoha, ahí los estaré esperando yo, empiezan hoy, y dentro de dos horas, así que apúrense!!-dijo la Hokage.

--

Dos horas después, estaban todos los chicos en las puertas de salida de la villa. Todos estaban con su equipo ninja, y lo que consideraban necesario para su estadía en cualquier otro lugar…o sea…

-botas, peines, maquillaje, vestidos, broches, pulseras, collares…si! Ya estoy lista.-dijo emocionada Temari.

-bueno, ahora se les dará…Kakashi…Kakashi reparte esto a los grupos que le corresponden…bueno, ahora Kakashi les dará la información sobre la persona a la que tendrán que cuidar…-informo la Hokage.

Kakashi repartió todos los papeles.

-Kimiko Amitsuri…m…sus padres fallecieron, y debemos cuidarla en el transcurso del viaje que debe hacer a la aldea de la arena…-dijo Sakura para si misma.

-hmp, yo solo podría hacerlo.- dijo Sasuke, pero la pelirosa lo ignoro por completo.

-bueno, ya, chicos, les deseo mucha suerte, y esperemos que vuelvan pronto…o que…vuelvan al menos…-dijo Tsunade mirando a Sasuke y Sakura, y notando como querían empezar una batalla con shurikens, kunais y toda la cosa…-adiós a todos!!-los chicos se despidieron, y comenzaron su camino…

--

Con Neji y Lee…

-bueno…tenemos que ir a la aldea de las cataratas…ahí tendremos que cuidar a un niño…en la ausencia temporal de sus padres y familiares…-dijo Neji mirando atentamente los papeles…

-bien!! Vamos, Neji!! Y que la fuerza de la juventud florezca!!-dijo con emoción el cejotas.

-em…¿si?-

--

Grupo 2…

-mm…al parecer a la villa oculta en la lluvia…-dijo Ten Ten viendo los archivos, mientras que Kankuro solo la veía de lejos…

-bueno…vamos.-dijo él, Ten Ten lo siguió…

--

Grupo 3…

-oye, Ino…mira, supuestamente vamos a la aldea de la arena…entonces…¿Por qué no mandaron a Temari, Garaa o kankuro para realizar esto?...digo…ya que ellos son de ahí, eso tal vez les facilitaría el trabajo…-dijo muy pensativo Shikamaru, mientras Ino se empezaba a poner nerviosa…

-oh…em…quien sabe…el destino es taan problemático…-dijo ella-

-oye…ya hasta te pareces a Neji…-pìensa…-y…a mi…-con eso siguieron su camino…

--

Grupo 4…bueno…este no importa…

Grupo 5…

-oyee…Hinata-chan…¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el hiperactivo rubio.

-m…vamos a..a la aldea de la hierba…Naruto-kun…y…y después de una semana, nos…nos tenemos que reunir con…con los chicos en algo así como un…un campamento….o…una hermandad, que se mantendrá según los grupos…ya…ya armados…-respondió la peliazul parando el paso para hablar bien.

-m…bueno…entonces…¡¡aldea de la hierba…prepárense para ver al futuro Hokagee!! ¡¡dattebayo!!-grito eufórico Naruto. Hinata solo se sonrojo más…

--

Grupo 6…¿a quien le importa..? (bel: pues a mi no…)

Grupo 7…

-m…bien, a la aldea de la niebla ya fui una vez…y es por ahí.-dijo la pelirosa señalando un camino, opuesto al que Sasuke iba a elegir…si, IBA.

-nop, es por allá, de tonta que eres seguro que nos llevas a la aldea del sonido con el gay de Orochimaru.-se quejo el guapo pelinegro.

-noo, el que nos llevara a cualquier lugar eres tu! Uf-bufo molesta-es totalmente irritante estar aquí contigo…de no ser que son ordenes…yo…-decía molesta la oji verde.-no estaría aquí…y el camino es para allá!-

-que no, idiota! Es el que digo yo!-reprocho el chico.

-aah, que terco eres, Uchiha!! ¿Tu fuiste a ese lugar alguna vez?!-

-m…creo que…hmp…-dijo él viendo a otro lado, cosa que dio a entender a su compañera, que nunca había ido a esa aldea.

-entonces sígueme.-le dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar.

--

Grupo 8 y 9, no importan tampoco…(inner bel: y…obvio, si a vos nada mas te importa Sasuke-amorcito-divino-dios-de-mi-corazón…)(bel: obvio!)(inner bel: m…ni modo…)

Todos los grupos estaban encaminados a sus destinos…ahora, solo restaba…compañerismo…

-¡¡no toques eso idiotaa!! ¡¡Es mío!!-

-ay lo siento…no sabia que era tuyo…pues de saberlo, ¡¡jamás lo hubiese tocado, pelo de chicle!!-

-no sabes…en lo que te metiste, Uchiha…-

-no, no lo se…pero a ver…¿Qué me podría hacer la debilucha de la Haruno?...a ver…¡¡nada!!-

Esta pelea…Continuaraa…

**Cont…………………**


End file.
